The Revolution of Emma Knight
by Ceaselessly into the past
Summary: Emma Knight, turned on the day of the American Revolution, has been bitten. Bitten by a werewolf, and frightened of the idea of the end of her immortality, she seeks refuge and help from the Cullen Coven. There, she falls endlessly and hopelessly in love with a certain seventeen year old immortal teenager.
1. Chapter 1

_Modern Day_

As I sit here, feeling my neck throb, pulsing with it's own heartbeat. Running out my own not beating heart. I bring my pale and stone cold hand to touch the hot and _bleeding _bite mark on my neck. It was burning, like it would feel if I was suddenly set on fire. I was terrified, for I was immortal but in just a sheer moment, I could suddenly just not be. I could die.

Die. A word a vampire doesn't even understand. Could never understand. Yes, I was terrified. For fuck's sake, I was scared. Fucking scared. Here I am, a three hundred year old vampire and I'm scared. Yet, I'm ecstatic. Because for once, in three hundred years, I feel warmth. I feel heat. I feel a pulse from my own body. My gold eyes shimmered and blurred. Tears? Gods, I haven't felt tears run down my cheeks since that day. The day that my family was torn away from me. Taking everything that I used to be.

I remember that day as if it was yesterday. The image clear in my mind, never fading and always staying put, in the front of my brain. The day that I was turned. The day my whole life changed. I remember that whole day.

_July 14th, 1776_

She swayed her hips as she walked out of the river. Her blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight as I watched her light silver chemise soaked and cling to her body. Her beautiful curvaceous body, her hips were gorgeous, her breast the perfect amount, her shoulders subtle. Gods, how much I wanted her at that moment.

Her green emerald eyes shone and she smiled up at me, like I was the whole world. At that moment, she was my whole world. She sat down next to me under the tree that I was leisurely sitting against, with my book perched on my knees. She kissed my earlobe, and her tongue brushed against the inside of my ear and I shivered slightly. She giggled and laid her head on my shoulder as she played with my long brown hair, which was tied tightly into a long one braid. I grinned down at her when I felt her sigh of happiness.

I heard a thundering roar of horses rushing through the woods not to far from us and I raised my head slightly. I wasn't too bothered by it, but Olivia was standing up in a second and began the shirt to find her skirts and bodice. I stood after her and followed her. "Hey, you don't have to go yet." I said, trying not to plead. We rarely had these moments together and she basically just got here. But, she just shook her head and continued to dress herself.

"No, I really should get going. My father will be wondering where I am." She said, a little out of breath from running around. I sighed sadly, she always does this, yet she get coming back. "Fine, but Liv?" I asked her, and she finally met my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. She smiled up at me, and rubbed out noses together. _Mmmm, that's better_, I thought. "At least let me kiss you?" I asked her with my best pout. She giggled up at me and began to rise on the tip of her toes.

But then another horse pounded through the woods and she suddenly let go of me."No, no. Emma, we can't. We're both women, we...we can't." She muttered out before she ran to her horse waiting for her at the edge of the tree line. I was stunned, I felt like my legs couldn't move. I could only utter out a few words.

"Wait, Olivia! Will I see you again?" I asked to her, and she casted her eyes downwards as she began to saddle her horse.

"I don't know, Emma. I don't know." And those were the last words she had ever uttered to me. That was the last time I saw her, as her blonde hair flew behind her as she whipped through the trees on her horse. And my foolish human self believed that she would come back. That we would live the happily ever after that I had always read in my romantic heroic novels. I should've stopped reading those books a long time ago.

_The Same Day_

I couldn't afford a horse like Olivia's family could, so I had to trek on foot towards my house. I walked through the mud as I clutched at my book, and the only thing holding in my tears was the thought that she would come to her senses. Then, I would see her again. Hope. I was waiting out for hope. So, I held my head high and I waved at all of the people greeting me in my village on the outskirts of New England, in the farm land. I smelled the fresh breeze of openness and pretended to welcome the day. But, the day seemed to have other plans for me.

The old general, who had only come from England five years ago was standing outside of his wood cabin, and he sniffed the air. His eyes flashed gold, making my brows furrow. Gold. I've never seen an eye color like that. It was bright and it seemed like it would be cheery, if it had gleamed in someone else's eyes. But, on the old general's eyes, it looked like a hunter's gaze. Searching for prey. And he seemed to find me.

He clamped his lips shut as he gazed into my eyes and then he turned his head away swiftly. I began to walk faster, his mannerisms frightening me slightly. But, I stopped when I heard his oddly musical voice float through the air, and meet my ears. I perked up suddenly. "You better chivvy on home, little girl. An attack is coming." His voice spoke to the wind, but I knew it was directed at me.

I looked at him once more, his eyes glistening.

"God Save the Queen." I heard him murmur and I shivered again in fear, and I walked briskly through the crowds of villagers.

I took a deep breath once I returned home, and entered my cabin door. However, the scene I was expecting was not the one that I found.I was expecting to see my mother tending to the pot of broth above the fire, and seeing my father cleaning his shot gun. But, I didn't see me father, nor could I see his pouch his shotgun. Then, I saw my mother sitting on the the wooden chair near the table. One lone candle was burning in the middle of the table, and it had illuminated my mother's face. But, to this day, I can remember ever slight detail of that day. However, I couldn't remember the features of my mother's face. I can only remember the gleam of the knife that she clutched in her dainty fingers.

"Momma." I whispered, my voice sounding fragile and scared. Fear. That was the one emotion I remember vividly feeling through that whole day. Fear of losing Olivia, the woman I love. Fear of not knowing where my father was, or if I would ever see him again. Fear for my mother, my loving mother who was clutching a knife.

"Emma." She raised her head, her cheeks glistening in the candle light, and I knew she had been crying. As I just closed the door to the cabin, making my way cautiously towards her, I heard the pounding of the horses once again. I raised my head, and suddenly everything dawned on me. The Rebels. I turned my heard towards the British flag that was pinned high in our cabin.

Then I turned towards my mother once again. As a gun shot sounded, and the bell of warning rang through the village, my mother let out a wretched sob. She fell the ground, the cold wood floor, and she held onto the knife. I fell to the ground next to her. "Momma, where's father?" I asked her, holding her by her shoulders. She shook her head, and cried harder.

"He left! He's fighting them! We won't make it, Emma. We won't win!" The words tore from her mouth, and I couldn't help the tear that made it out of my eyes.

"Mother, we can run. We can get out of here." I tried earnestly to get her up, to persuade her. _Please_, I thought. But, she only shook her head. A round of gunshots fired once again, and wales of women and screeching of children reached my ears. This seem to wake my mother out of her trance. Her eyes seemed to turn cold.

She brought the knife up to our eye sight. "My daughter. God has gave you one gift. He has blessed you." She murmured, and I leant down to hear her better.

I was confused as she began to whisper to herself. "This is the only way, only way." She grabbed hold of my braid, and before I knew what was happening, my braid was cut off. I yelped and leaned forward, away from my hair lying on the floor.

"Momma!" I screeched, as I gazed at her in the eyes. Her tears had begun again. She dropped the knife and her hands came to rest on my cheeks. "My little girl, my baby. Look at me, look at me please." She pleaded and I raised my gaze.

I saw love there. In that moment of terror and fright, I saw only love in my mother's eyes. "Do you love as I love you?" She asked, and tears began to flow down my cheeks as well. I rested my hand against hers. "

Yes, Momma. Yes, of course." I said.

She nodded. "Good. But, you have to leave. If you love me, you will leave. These rebels, they don't take kindness to us, who still believe in the Queen. If they found you...if they find that you are a young woman...My baby, they will hurt you in a way that is worst than death. Don't let them find you, don't let them find out your a woman. Please, if you love me."

My mother's words had shocked me then, a worst way than death? What was worth than death? But, I didn't dwell on it. "I won't, Momma. I won't let them see I'm a woman, but we have to leave now." I said and gather one of the other knifes across the cabin.

As I passed a shard of glass that we used as our mirror, I saw my freshly cut hair. It was light brown, and it was not cut off at my neck, my curls twirling at the side of my neck. I ran my hand through it, marveling at how much I looked like a man at that moment.

"No, you have to leave, You have to run, Emmy Baby. You have to go." I heard my mother speak weakly as she still clutched the knife in her tanned hands. "What? No! I'm not leaving you!" I said to her as I scurried back to her.

The gun shots seem to be coming closer and closer. "No. You have to go. Just you." She pleaded with me once again.

"No, Momma! I'm not leaving you. Never." I pleaded with her again, but she didn't seem to see reason.

She shook her head, and I clasped her shoulder, but before I could say anything I felt sharp cold steel stinging against my throat.

I looked down do see my petite mother's hand holding the cold knife against my throat. Her eyes looking up at me, cold and unnerving. "You leave now, or I will slit you throat. Go." She hissed once more, and suddenly the woman who whispered her love for her only daughter only moments ago, has seemed to have vanished.

So, i grabbed the knife in my hand and swallowed thickly. "Goodbye, Momma." I whispered and I opened the door as I heard another sob wreck her body.

I left, and walked briskly through the thick smoke and it felt like the fire was burning every sole part of my body. Including my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Modern Day_

As I lay against this boulder, vividly remembering my last day as a human, I could still feel the burning. My bite from the wolf was burning and pulsing. It felt like the memories of when I was human. The burning feeling of the shells and rifles burn through my skin.

As I thought back to my mother, and how I still couldn't remember what she looked like. How define her features were, or how bright and loving her eyes used to be. I don't remember any of that. All I remember was my hair lying on the ground, looking dead as I felt.

But, suddenly, I started to laugh. Sitting here, next to a boulder in the middle of nowhere, I laughed. I laughed my head off, because as I was scared of dying or getting raped by rebels, my mother was telling me with a straight face that God had blessed me with small fucking breasts. I laughed once again, feeling my ribs hurt. Pain. Gods, it's been a long time since I felt pain. The most pain I had felt was the moment that Carlisle found me in the dirt, suffocating from the smog and smokey air. Also from the slash in my abdomen that kept bleeding. And bleeding.

_1776, The Same Day_

I lay in the dirt, looking up at the stars shining. It was beautiful. If you concentrated enough on the blackness and the bright light in between, you could almost block out the sounds of anguish. The grunting, and the crying. The screaming, and the laughing. The losing, and the winning. The failure, and the victory. The country had been torn apart by itself, started civil war amongst their people. Some wanted to save their roots to the Queen of England, but most wanted to be independent. To create our own country, a united country away from England. We were all on opposing sides, and I guess my family and I ended up on the wrong side.

That's why I'm lying here, in the dirt, with a knife stuck into my stomach, barely breathing as my lungs fill with smoke. I suddenly became delirious, everything seemed calm, all the pain was whisked away and I knew what was happening. This was what it felt like to die, to leave my body to rot. For mu soul to soar and live it's life in the wind forever. I suddenly was ready, ready to give up and to be swept away until I was kicked back into consciousness.

I gasped as m breath was attacking my lungs, I was trying to grasp it back. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my scorching forehead and I relished in the coolness of it."Shhh..." I heard a rough yet musical voice say, and my eyes opened.

I was met with golden eyes, ones identical to the old general. Except, this man was young, maybe in his early twenties. His face was pale, all of his features were heightened on his face. His jaw and cheekbones where highly pronounced, and he resembled an angel. He had short wavy blonde hair, almost bronze like that blended with his eyes. If I was remotely attracted to the opposite sex, I would find him very handsome. Also, if I wasn't basically facing my demise.

I began to cough and the angelic man reached out to help me slightly lift my head. As I met his gaze, he lightly smiled at me. "Hello. You might not want to get up, at least until I am able to get this knife out of you." He said, and I could have sworn that he said that sentence in a joking manner. How is me bleeding to death funny? His smile stayed on his face, and I guess that calmed me slightly.

"Let me introduce myself." He murmured as he brought his head down to the knife that was currently rubbing against my internal organs. Then he met my curious gaze. "I am Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you. To save you." He said and dazzlingly smiled once again and I found myself slightly smiling back at me.

"And you are, my boy?" He asked as he grasped the tilt of the knife and he began to jiggle it. I grimaced. Oh, God, he was gonna pull it out, just like that.

I felt bile rise in my throat but I swallowed it down. "I...I'm...E..Em..-" But I never had the moment to think of a good boy's name because my shoulder was suddenly impaled.

I would've gasped if I had found my voice, but all that I could do was turn towards Carlisle. He looked at my gaze, but then I suddenly saw a blur, and Carlisle was not there anymore. I lost consciousness, and everything turned black.

It had all come in patches of light for me. I would see Carlisle gazing down me once again, but this time he was different. He had a menacing look in his eyes, like he had just found his prey and blood was splattered all over his once pale pristine face. I wondered if it was my blood. Then I blacked out again.

However, I woke up once again to feel something hot, something that tasted like metallic yet with a hint of sweet vanilla. It took me a couple of moments to figure out that it was Carlisle's blood, I was sucking his blood from his wrist and I couldn't stop. I grasped onto his wrist and sucked like a starving man.

"Emma, Emma Knight." He whispered, I don't remember me every telling him my name, nor do I remember him noticing that I was a woman not a boy.

But his voice seem to boom into my hyper aware ears. "In your times to come, you will notice differences. Differences in your physical being. You will be stronger, faster and all of your humanly sense will be heightened. But, don't worry. It's completely natural. You will also begin to have these...these...inklings to feed of off human blood. You will be hyper aware of human's blood rushing, their rapid pulses, and you will want a taste. But, I know you won't touch them, because you are a good person. You won't hurt them, but you'll be hungry. Very hungry. There is alternatives, animals. You will know what I mean soon. But, I trust you. You will be good, you won't harm another human being. You have a good soul, do not lose that. When you have mastered these inklings, come find me. Find me, Emma Knight. Find me." He had whispered and suddenly I passed out once again, suddenly my stomach to full for me to stay awake.

_Modern Day_

I had never found Carlisle in the past three hundred years. Not from a lack of trying, of course, his scent just seemed to be mixed so I could never track him down. Until now. I leaned against the large boulder, just in a forest on the outskirts of Forks, Washington.

This is where the Cullen Coven dwells, the Coven that Carlisle leads. I sniffed and began to walk slowly through the forest until I heard the sound of a stick snapping. I snapped my head up, and growled as much as I could, trying to warn the intruder off. But, if they knew the state I was in now, they would know that I was good as dead. My bite throbbed more and more, and I almost collapsed.

However, I heard the footsteps coming closer, and I smelt animal blood. Either it was a bear finding it's own prey, or hopefully it was one of the Cullens out for a hunt. My suspicions were correct when I lifted my gaze to meet equally gold eyes.

But ,it wasn't the shock of seeing them that stopped me, it was the familiarity of the face. I knew that face, when it was a human face. He also stopped, cocking his head slightly, and I knew that recollection dawned on my face. Jasper. I began to laugh, but it came out as a cough, and I fell from the impact. Jasper was quickly at my side, trying to help me up while staring at the pulsing bite at my neck.

I tried for a smile, because it hurt too much to laugh. _Jasper Fucking Whitlock._


	3. Chapter 3

_September 21st, 1860_

I had go into a lot of trouble back then. I was going by the name of Ellis Woods, and I drank from animals. But, I wasn't that all of a saint.

I was invited to a ball, somewhere in New York, and I got all suited up. Tailcoat, top hat, the whole thing. I had danced with all kinds of girls, spinning them around the dance floor, making them laugh. They were drunk of the champagne and the glamour of the party, but I was drunk off of their beautiful flowing hair, their dazzling smiles and sparkling eyes. But, most importantly, I was drunk off of their smell. Their blood. It was so tempting to just have one little taste, but then a little taste would turn into me drinking them dry. And I also remember what Carlisle Cullen said, _You have a good soul._ A good soul wouldn't kill innocent people in cold blood. So, I smiled and took in their beautiful faces and spun them around once again.

There was one girl, the Mayor's daughter, who was the princes of the ball, you could say. And I had caught her eye, and she had caught mine. She was beautiful, but I knew the real reason why I noticed her. It was because she had reminded me so much of Olivia, with her long blonde hair, her shimmering green emerald eyes, and her playful personality.

So, I wrapped her in my arms and we danced with ourselves to the orchestra, then she felt bold and pulled me away to a secret corridor. She pushed herself against the wall and pulled me by the lapels of my coat and she brought her lips to mind. She wove her finger between my short, brown hair and I slipped my finger between her tight bodice. And that was the way that the Mayor had found us. That's when it went a little down hill.

The Mayor threw me in fucking jail, for as I quote "defiling his little girl", the last time I checked I don't think you can arrest somebody for kissing your daughter. So, the deputy said that he wouldn't charge me if I spend some months in jail, which was not wise for a vampire who has to feed from blood every week. So, the other option was to join a secret alliance in the Union, working for Abraham Lincoln himself, and become a spy for the Union against the Confederate army.

I was to join the Confederate army, and spy on the tactics which didn't seem very hard because I didn't like the Confederate side, seeing as they enslave human beings. It's like a human vampire, I guess. So, I joined and trained into the Confederate Army, under the supervisions of other Union spies. That's where I met Jasper Whitlock, and we actually became quite good friends.

_November 3rd, 1860_

This was the last day that I had seen Jasper. We were both heading out to our stations, preparing for out time out in our units. So, with all the other guys, we had headed out to town. Jasper and I had our arms around each other's shoulders as we stumbled down the street. At the time, Jasper was human, and I had just fed that morning out on detail.

So, I was slightly still drunk off of the blood, and Jasper was drunk off of the whiskey. We followed the guys to a local bar, and they knew it was a brothel, which at the time I was unaware of. Everyone smirked as we walked in, and we took some of the stools in the bar. Some guys went straight up the staircase to the bedrooms where women awaited them. I smirked lightly, and sat next to Jasper, who had ordered another glass of whiskey. He nodded to me and another glass was served to me. I smiled to him in thanks.

"So, Jazz, why aren't you up there enjoying your last night of freedom?" I joked around with him, but he immediately blushed deeply. I dropped my smirk and looked at him intently. Jazzy, here, was a virgin. Well, that would explain all of the gentlemanly way he paid attention to women. I clasped his shoulder and smiled down at him. I was taller than him, even for a woman.

"That's alright, Jasper. A lot of ladies find that attractive." I said, and smiled at him.

He blushed, but he seemed to be in a less embarrassed mood.

Some women came out of a door with dresses on that left not a lot to the imagination. Believe me, I love women's bodies. Something about them made them so majestic and beautiful. Something that my own womanly body did not possess. However, I wish some of them didn't sell themselves out, I wondered if any of them respected themselves.

Some of the women latched onto the soldiers arms, and the men had cocky grins on their faces, although I saw their hands jingling with golf coins. Paying for comfort, paying for pleasure. I believe that pleasure and comfort is way better if both ends are willing, and no money was involved whatsoever.

I began to smell on of the humans make their way towards me and poke me on the shoulder. I turned away from Jasper and looked down into eyes of blue. She was pretty and very sensual. Perfect for a first time, I thought as I switched my gaze slightly to Jasper then back to the woman.

"Hello. I'm Ellis Woods." I said as I outstretched my hand for a shake of hello. She just smiled, and swayed her hips closer to me. She batter her eyelashes, and licked her lips. "Oh, no, darlin'" she said in her southern twang, that seemed to add to her appeal, "I'm interested in more than just a handshake. I'm Betty." She whispered seductively and wrapped her tanned hand around my forearm.

I smirked down at her, but kept my eyes on hers. "Sorry, Betty. But I don't have any money." I whispered and she just shook her head.

"Oh, darlin'. I'd be free, for you." She whispered again, and I chuckled as her hand moved towards my chest. She wouldn't find what she was expecting there. But, she advanced on.

"I'm not exactly what you think I...am.." But I murmured off as she cupped the very very faint of my tiny breasts under my wraps. She touched lightly, and I think she actually purred. "Mmm, even better." She whispered.

Mmmm, that sounded nice. Snap out of it!

I haven't had sex since Olivia, because I was too afraid of losing control. If I was with a human. So, I wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer. "Maybe you could do me a favor." I whispered into her ear and she giggled again. "Anything." She said into my ear as she nibbled my ear lobe.

"Do you think you could bring my friend here, upstairs?" I asked her and she seemed disappointed as I motioned to Jasper, who was staring down. But, then she smiled. "Alright. He's cute enough." She said and I lightly kissed her forehead in thanks, and she purred once again. _Don't tempt me_, I thought.

"Don't worry. Jasper is the perfect gentlemen." I said and I stood up from my stool. Betty sidled up next to Jasper and grasped his arm. He jumped up slightly and his face turned red once again. I laughed lightly.

"Hey, Suga'..." The rest she said was whispered and I didn't want to use my hyper hearing to listen in. Jasper smiled like a child getting to see a free puppet show. He whispered back to her and she nodded.

He stood up and walked to me. "I'll meet you upstairs, Mr. Jasper." She then turned to me with a seductive look. "And I hope to se you again, _Mister_ Ellis." She said, purring out the mister, like she knew I wasn't and it was our little secret. I just smiled politely at her and she floated up the stairs.

"You're a good friend." Jasper laughed and I chuckled with him. Then he whispered into my ear. "Ya know, I ain't stupid. I know that you're a, ya know, but you're still the best friend I've had." He swiftly turned up the stairs, and for the first time like one hundred years, I was shocked. I didn't know if he knew that I was a woman, a Union spy or a vampire. But, whatever he thought, I knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

And I agreed with him silently that he was the best friend I've had also as I sauntered out of the bar, never to see Jasper Whitlock again until two hunred years later.


	4. Chapter 4

_Modern Day_

"By, Gods. What happened to you?" Jasper asked as I leaned against him. We walked our way to the Cullens house. Jasper was picking up his pace while I was gasping for breath. Gods, it hurts so much.

"Attacked...by...werewolves.." I murmured as I watched my feet try to move faster, but suddenly Jasper stopped. He looked down to me with his head cocked curiously once again. "Where?" He asked calmly, but I could tell he was eager to know.

"Not..here.." I tried again but almost collapsed again, so Jasper reached down and slung me over his back. "Time for me to help you out now, Ellis Woods." He murmured with a crooked smirk on his face. I did my hard laugh again, making my ribs ache.

"Alright...Jazz. You've...had..your..fun..just...get me...to...to...Carlisle." I pleaded with him and he nodded and raced through the trees, and before I knew it we were in front of the Cullens house.

I lifted my head to see a small, but no doubt a vampire, woman walk out of the house. She was pretty and adorable with her short spiky hair and long eye lashes. She rushed out to Jasper when he softly let me down on the grass. She touched his chest lovingly, and Jasper purred. She was Jasper's mate. _That a boy, Jazzy, _I thought softly to myself as I gazed up at the sky above me.

I heard Jasper and the cute woman speaking in low tones. "I saw you, baby. In my vision, with her. Is she alright?" The woman, who I decided was nice, said as she gazed at me.

I opened my dry mouth to gasp for breath, then I heard the door open once again. I felt a blur move through my hair and suddenly Carlisle Cullen was above me. I smiled suddenly. "Emma Knight. It's great to see you again, but not under great circumstances, huh?" Carlisle Cullen said as he reached for my hand and grasped it slightly. I tried for a smile again. "We..have...to...stop...meeting...like this." I said lightly as the pain began to increase.

I let out a strangled cry, and began to thrash in my position on the grass.

"Jasper." Carlisle whispered and Jasper fell to his knees next to me, reaching for my hand. He sent soothing circles on my hand, and I began to feel calm. "

You might feel tired after this." Jasper whispered to me as he began to take away my pain, and suddenly I was filled with a feeling of absolute numbness. No pain, but no good feelings either. It was only a sense of calm, and quietness. I sighed, it was the best I was gonna get.

My eyes began to feel drowsy, and I almost yawned. "Nice...trick...you got...there, Jazzy." I murmured to him and his soft chuckle was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

The first coherent thought I had was, _Beautiful. _The face that I gazed upon was the most beautiful face I had ever seen. _Who are you?_ My eyes blinked once again, making sure I wasn't dreaming, making sure I wasn't alone again. And as I gaze upon her beautiful, heart wrenching face, I wished I wasn't alone for the first time in my immortal life.

As her chocolate brown eyes shown in the light of the late morning, my non beating heart leaped into my throat. It seemed to have tightened in pleasure, and my whole body gave a surge. A gasp whipped out of my body and I surged to sit up. I grasped my heart, feeling it beat. My heart was _beating._

Oh, Gods, I began to feel dizzy again until I felt a warm and soft hand lightly grasp my strong and rugged forearm. I paused at the feeling, it was warm, and unbelievably caring. I had never felt this way before. It felt like I _knew_, for the first time in three hundred years, _I knew._ I knew what warmth was like, I knew what softness was like, and I knew what true love was like. I didn't know who this goddess was, who was touching me, but I knew it was my true love. It was unbelievable and totally fucking insane, but I felt it. And I know what it means.

I turned my head slightly to gaze upon the angelic face. This girl, she looked about to be seventeen, the false age that I looked, was utterly beautiful. Her face was similar to the other Cullens, angelic in a way that was flawless and completely unreal, but yet it was natural in a way that none of them looked. Her skin was flawless, yes, as all Cullens skin looked, but her complexion held a slight tan. A tan that vampires can never possess, a natural tan from the sun. Her eyes flickered with gold sparks that were drowned in chocolate brown, not complete gold. Her hair fell and surrounded her beautiful face in careless sexy waves of brown locks. Something a vampire could never possess, no matter how hard they curled or straightened. Gods, she was a natural fucking beauty. And, Hell, she has the best damn smile I have ever seen. Adorable and innocent, yet it looked like she was enticing you to her. Oh, why did I want her so much?

That's when I noticed that her beautiful brow was furrowed in concern as she looked upon my speechless face. "Are you alright?" Oh, shit. Her voice was so musical, so soft and gentle that I almost collapsed into her arms as her voice lulled me into another peaceful sleep. But, I knocked myself over my head. _Get it together, Knight, you've seen pretty girls before..._My mind nagged me. _But, yeah, _ I began to reason with myself, _She isn't pretty, she's earth shatteringly beautiful. _Oh, hell, I was a goner. But, I managed to get a hold of my voice.

"Uh...yes. Just a little dazed," Dazed by your beauty, "Thanks, though." i mumbled the last statement with the softest voice I could muster. Her lips quirked and I saw a flash of white perfect teeth, her lips plumb and red. Gods, I wanted to kiss her so much at the moment.

She shifted on the seat next to my bed, and I shifted myself to meet her eye level. That's when I noticed I was only wearing navy blue boy shorts and the black sport bra that I was wearing when I got bit. I felt my face flush with heat. Was I blushing? Since when is it possibly for a vampire to blush? What the hell? But, I was distracted when the beauty's quirk of her lips turned into a full blown grin. My breath escaped me as her beauty whipped over me once again.

"Are you sure? You look a little startled." She said as she tucked her head to make eye contact with my cast down gaze. Mmmm, those eyes, are beautiful. I smiled myself, I feel like you can't not smile when you look upon this young girl's face.

I then looked down at myself. "Do you want something to cover up, or..? It's just cause you were running high with a hot fever only an hour ago so you still might be cooling down." She said, and her voice soothed my horror of what I was turning into.

I grinned down at her. "Trust me, I've woken up in worst shapes." I said, and she laughed lightly. We smiled at each other, and my eyes meet hers and my heart beats into oblivion. She rose from her seat and began to walk closer to me, her face beaming. She perched a seat on the side of the soft feather bed that I was sitting on, he face endlessly close to me. I could feel her breath on my face, her warm breath. Her scent was heavenly, vanilla and..and...pine. Beautiful pine. I inhaled and exhaled as my eyes closed softly. _Mmmm, beautiful._

She smiled at me once again, and then she reached for my hand. I gasped softly at the sensation, it felt like, for three hundred years, I have finally felt the sunlight. It enveloped me in warmth, making my heart glistening. As the warmth surrounded me, I saw light goosebumps traveling up her arm. Thinking that I was causing her discomfort, I slipped my arm out from her grasp. However, I regretted it immediately.

I sat up and crossed my arms over my lap. I could feel her eyes on me.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen." She spoke softly as she gazed up me. "And I am the immortal child." She said, as she fixed her shoulders and spoke with dignity. I smiled lightly at that, and I reached for her hand once again.

"Renesmee is a beautiful name." I said and she grinned. Her eyelashes seem to flutter, and goddamn butterflies swarmed in my stomach.

"Why thank you, uh...uh...Ellis?" She asked in curiosity, her head cocked lightly. I laughed, as she giggled my reaction. "Uh, no. It's Emma. Emma Knight is my real name." I said and she smiled.

"Well, Miss. Knight, welcome to the Cullen estate." She said and waved her hands, in a way of showing the house. I laughed lightly and began to swing my legs over the side of the bed. I felt her eyes move over my almost bare body and I smiled when I tried to scrunch my strong arms, flexing for her. _Gods, I am a dumbass. _But I felt her breath hitch, which made me a little more confident.

She was moving to help me up when my hearing caught loud voices downstairs. "You left her there with...with...that _mutant_." I heard a male voice growl. Then I heard a voice that was softer, feminine but still deep. "Jake, no! Don't-!" But the woman's voice was cut off when I heard loud and obnoxious steps up the stairs.

Renesmee launched her head up, her eyes wide and I jumped up. Knowing these loud footsteps were targeted towards this room, and I wouldn't let whoever it was harm Renesmee in anyway. I stepped in front of her and outstretched my arms out behind me, cocoon within my arms. I felt her somewhat waver into my embrace, the warmth filling me again.

The door bursted open, it breaking on it's hinges. A boy with spiked hair, and tan skin erupted into the door, bearing his canines. I rerocpirated this with showing my own canines, which I knew I did not have. I gasped slightly, as I found _canines_ where my _fangs_ should be.

I grasped my bite mark lightly, feeling it completely healed. A growl was emitted from the boy, who was trying to scare me away.

"Let go of my mate!" He growled out, and I turned back to Renesmee.

She looked guilty, and looked like she was about to explain when I heard another loud growl. Then the boy pounced.


	5. Chapter 5

Right before the boy's feet left the ground, four pale hands reached out and grabbed him. Carlisle and Jasper grasped him by the shoulders and pulled him down to the ground. I felt my canines receding, seeing that the boy was no threat to Renesmee. _Clearly, because they're fucking mates._ Gods, I felt like an idiot.

How could I think...How could I possibly believe that she- Gods! I feel so idiotic! I felt a soft hand rest upon my shoulder, and judging by the sunlight that absorbed my skin, it was Renesmee. I then heard another growl, and looked down towards the werewolf's yellow eyes flashing dangerously.

I stepped cautiously away from Renesmee, not wanting her boyfriend to go into a blurry red frenzy and by accidently hurt her in the process. "Go and calm him. He seems agitated." I whispered towards her, and she looked at me with something in her eyes. To fierce to be softness, but not to hard to be a form of hatred.

I turned briskly away, and walked towards Jasper. "I'm gonna go downstairs. That alright?" I whispered into Jasper's ear and he nodded is acceptance. So, I patted him on the shoulder and began my brisk walk down the stairs.

I finished my decent to see a bulky boy, muscular, and obviously a football player, playing a NFL game on the Play Station. He swiveled his head to meet my gaze, and he instantly smirked. I think I'll like this guy, I thought as I made my way over to him.

He put out his hand. "Well, the mysterious intruder awakes." His deep voice crescendoed throughout the sleek modern home.

I shook his hand, and send him my knowing smirk. "Emma Knight. And you are?" I asked as I release his hand and sat beside him in the couch.

"Emmett Cullen." He said, smiled then returned to his resumed game.

I watched him as he picked a blitz form of offense. I glanced at the fake, pixelated field, and saw that he was 40 yards from the touchdown line. "You might wanna pick the long pass for that one." I simply stated as I leaned my elbows onto my knees and locked my hands together in front of me. He turned to me, a slight surprised look on his face. I just shrugged my shoulders slightly as he slowly turned back to the screen. Then he went back to menu, and picked the long pass play. I smirked knowingly as the animation threw the Hail Mary pass, and got a touchdown. Emmett hollered and high fived me, the sound slamming against the walls it was so forceful.

"I like you!" He announced loud enough, that more footsteps sounded came through from, what I'm guessing, the kitchen area. Three ladies came out from the doorway, one of them was the cute girl I saw Jasper with. I stood up as they entered the room.

"Oh, good. You're awake!" One of them exclaimed, she had auburn long flowing hair, and she looked to be the eldest out of all the Cullens. I smiled at her, and began to walk towards them.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I appreciate it very much. I'm Emma Knight." I said, and I put my hand out to shake, but the woman grasped me around the shoulders and hugged me tightly for a short while. Then she released me. "My name is Esme. I feel like I knew you so well from the things my husband tells me." She gushed as she held one of my strong, and sculpted shoulder. I smiled lovingly at her, liking the loving matriarch vibe that she portrayed.

"Yes, it seems that I owe your husband my life. Twice, actually." I said and grinned. She grinned back. "My husband knows you very well." She stated again, and I moved to the woman next to her.

She seemed to be around my age, maybe a little older. She was beautiful, of course they were all beautiful. But, she seemed like she was beauty before her immortal life. I met her eyes, which were glowing gold as well. But, her lips were stone still, her eyes holding something sarcastic. "I don't know you, but you brought this smell into our house." She said, and pulled her nose up in disgust. As if I was smelling bad, like really bad. Did I have bad B.O? I checked under my armpits slightly, which made Esme, Emmett and the pixie like girl laugh.

"What...What kind of smell?" I asked, finally putting my armpits down. "Like wet dog." The blonde snapped and turned on her heels to head back to the kitchen. Wet dog? Why did I smell like a dog? She would be a tougher one to crack, I thought as I moved to the girl Jasper is with.

She grinned up at me, and touched my shoulder. "Sorry, I'm Alice. And that was Rosalie. Give her time, she needs a little more time to warm up to people." She said, and I shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice." I smiled at her and turned towards the stairs when I heard footsteps descending from upstairs.

A man, but he looked around to be my age in appearance, with bronze hair was holding hands with a woman who beautiful long brown hair. As I stared at their undeniable complexions, seeing how they were so natural with each other, I knew right away that they were Renesmee's parents. I immediately stood up straighter. I mean, I wanted this whole family to take a liken to me, but I definitely want the parents of the girl that I knew I was falling hopelessly for to like me as well.

The man wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. His free hand was extended towards me, a slight lopsided smirk on his face. "I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." He said, and I eagerly shook his hand in my vice but not rough grip. "Emma Knight. Nice to meet you as well." I said, sent him my own famous smile, and turned towards the woman.

She grinned, a modest grin. She still had some of her humanity shyness, and I liked that. "Isabella Swan Cullen, but I guess you can call me Bella." She said, and I shook her hand as well. She looked so much like her daughter, I was so fond of her because of that. "Nice to meet you, Bella. I used to go under Ellis, but you can call me Emma." I smirked, and she chuckled.

Phew, I was scared that it was gonna be terrifying.

I was about to bring up another topic, maybe, ya know, what kind of flowers there daughter likes? Or what is her favorite film? Just simple things that one needs to know about the person they are falling madly for. But, then, Emmett called out my name. Thank Gods for him, because I knew that if he didn't get my attention I would've said something to Bella and Edward that I would immediately regret.

I turned towards Emmett at hi spot on the couch, and I began to walk over to him. "Yeah, Emmett?" I asked him as I took a seat next to him. He then chucked a controller at me, at a pace that human wouldn't even see. I caught it easily, as I usually do. But, I felt powerful by the single swing of my arm I gave to grab the controller. Emmett smirked at me. "Nice catch." He said, and resumed the game.

I averted my eyes, relaxing them on the screen. He was the Hawks, and I was the Ravens. I smirked as I relaxed, all my bones finally settling as I rested against the coach and continued to beat Emmett's ass. My animated player got a touchdown and I stood up and cheered. I rubbed it in Emmett's face, and he playfully punched me on the arm which would have hurt real damn bad if I was human.

I heard heels resonating through the house again. Rosalie had returned to the living room, but this time she had a smile on her face. She bee lined towards Emmett. She fell onto his lap and gave him a slight, shy peck on his cheek. Is everyone mated here? She then turned her face up to me. The smile still in place. "Nobody beats Emmett on this game. I like you for that." She simply said, and everyone's face were slack in shock. I knew she would come around. I smiled lightly at her in thanks, and turned back towards the game.

I then heard various footsteps start their way down the stairs. Emmett paused the game and I turned around. Jasper and Carlisle both walked down first and they both gave me encouraging smiles, which I returned in kind.

But, then, everything in me ceased to move. Renesmee made her way down the steps, as graceful as ever, as bright as ever, as beautiful as ever. Jesus, she's so gorgeous. When her gaze met mine, the whole world stopped. It was just us. Her and I. Her face brightened instantly as she gazed upon my awe struck face. She smiled, and I was reminded of the feeling of sunshine on my face. She was the light.

But, my whole world fell away when a tanned, bulking arm went around her beautiful waist.

I growled, making step back. What the Gods?

Canines, better reflexes, _fucking growls_. What is going on with me? I turned to Carlisle and he sighed.

It seemed like I was going have to sit down for this.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down on one of the plush couches, and immediately Jasper sat next to me with Alice on his other side. I smiled delicately at both of them, grateful for their reassurance. Carlisle sat across from me with Esme, and Emmett sat on the chair with Rosalie, while Bella sat on the last couch with Edward's arm around her shoulders. At the other end of that couch, that _wolf boy_ was sitting very close to Renesmee with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, almost reaching her behind. _He shouldn't touch her there, especially not sitting right next to her mother and father. This boy has no respect._

I thought I was about to make a guttural groan from the deep of my throat when I saw that Renesmee had her hand wrapped tightly around her mother's hand. And that Edward's out stretched hand was lightly grazing Renesmee's shoulder in comfort. Suddenly, that made me smile, to see that she had loving parents _She deserves loving parents, _I thought solemnly as I looked upon her face. As I reached her beautiful chocolate eyes, I couldn't help the smile that reached my eyes. She suddenly beamed deeply as I looked upon her lips. _God, look away, Em. Don't torture yourself._

Thank God, Carlisle took the opportunity to begin speaking. "Emma, the bite you got from the werewolf, where was it?" Carlisle asked, and I instantly felt all their eyes on me. I felt blush creep up my cheeks, I felt warm in embarrassment. Oh, Gods. How am I going to tell these nice people who let me into their home, took care of me, and if I might add, the girl who I am deeply and stupidly in love with. I then looked up to meet their intrigued and curious gazes.

"Well, _mutt, _get on with it." I heard the _wolf boy_ murmur from across the room. I glowered my gaze on him until I heard Rosalie growl at him. Then Bella smacked him on the arm, and said "Jake!" in a scolding tone. I also liked how Renesmee put space between them. I smiled at that.

"You're not in the position to be calling names, _dog._" Rosalie spoke through clenched teeth at Jacob. I smiled gratefully at her and she smirked back. "Rosalie, this is no the time. As you were about to say, Emma." Spoke Carlisle, always the voice of reason.

I brought my head up to meet all of their gazes. "I was in a forest. In Bellingham, on the edge of Seattle. With a human." I said, trying to avoid their judging gazes.

Everyone immediately stiffened, thinking I was drinking, _killing_ the human I was with. Jasper was the first to break the silence. "Odd. I didn't smell human blood on you when I saw you in the forest. Only your blood. And the wolf's." He said, as he gazed curiously at me.

Everyone seemed to visibly relax, and Carlisle smiled at me. "I knew you had a good soul." Carlisle said, as if he was proud of me. Which made me feel good, loved. I smiled lightly, then laughed at the irony. Well, I wasn't doing anything evil, but I wasn't necessarily doing something good. I saw Renesmee smile at me, I thought she gazed at me fondly and...and affectionately. But, I could easily be imagining it.

"Well, if you weren't drinking from the human. What were you doing in the forest?" Edward had asked, and I instantly stood aware. Oh, shit. How am I going to explain this to the man who I was trying to impress to get into the good graces of his daughter?

I shied immediately, and I laughed gently. "Um...well, uh. It was a girl. We were...uh...ya know. I met her on a hike. Well, she was on a hike and I was on a hunt and well...we talked, we liked...Yeah." I said, and felt blush claw up my neck.

Then I heard Jasper chuckle lightly. I looked up. "Same old Knight." Jasper smirked at me and I chuckled myself. Rosalie was smirking, and Emmett looked like he wanted to high five me, but thought better of it. Alice looked like she was giggling behind her hand, Edward was smirking. Bella looked at me curiously as her daughter looked..angry? She looked very uncomfortable at least.

"But, what I didn't know, was that she was...uh..apparently property of an other. Which she failed to tell me, and I also that her significant other was a werewolf. She caught the scent of me, and bite me. Now, I'm here." I finished and everyone looked at me, perplexed again. "I...I know it's not an heroic story. I haven't had much of those, but yeah." I finished and Jasper looked at me. He gazed at me in awe, looking sympathetic.

"You've done many heroic things." He said simply, and I shook my head but smiled at him. I stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "Not as much as you, Major." I said and I stood before all of them.

"Well, you must have noticed the changes these past few hours, Emma." I heard Carlisle speak up from his seat next to Esme. I dragged my tongue around my new canines that just sprouted, my eyes glowing gold.

"Uh, yeah. I've noticed some differences, you could say." I spoke lightly, and gazed at him again. "You should've died by now. No vampire has survived the transition to a hybrid."

Everyone was suddenly still, and I was stunned. Not supposed to survive. But I did, what does that mean? Renesmee suddenly stood up. "But, she didn't die. What does that mean, Grandpa?" She asked, as she left the possessive embrace of Jacob, and began to walk over to me. She reached out and clasped one of my hands in her warm ones.

Sunshine.

Suddenly, I was reminded of the days I spent with Olivia in the sun, in the day filled with love in beauty. But, instead of Olivia, it was Renesmee. Her beautiful face was unmistakeable, and I felt more love than I have ever felt, human and immortal life. Which made me scared. I was frightened of the past, I always was. That was why I never made a coven or joined one, never mated except one night stands. It never brought the pain of my past, it was good that way. Renesmee was bringing up feelings I didn't want to feel.

So, as calmly as I could, I slowly moved from out of her reach, knowing that I couldn't bare another hit of her intoxicating feel and smell. I did my best to ignore the look Renesmee sent me and I moved back to look at Carlisle. Everyone seemed to much aware of the interaction between Renesmee and I.

"She's right, Carlisle. I'm not dead. So, does this make me a..a hybrid?" I asked him and he nodded his conformation.

_Ahhh, shit._ I sat down on the closest couch, trying to process what this means. A hybrid. A hybrid. Some supernaturals call them, I mean _us_, mutt. Half-breed. Don't belong in any coven or pack. An outsider. "You won't be one. We won't let that happen, Emma." I looked up to her the timber yet melodic voice that spoke. Edward was looking directly at me. I smiled gratefully at him, feeling a little better that they would support me. But, then I stiffened.

How did Edward know...? Oh, no. Oh, no. Did he hear all of my inappropriate thoughts about his daughter? Oh, gods. I'm so screwed. Then i heard a light chuckle. "Don't worry, Emma. I can't read you. I can't read hybrids, since they're such in between both worlds." He reassured me, and I let myself relax.

"And we have called for reinforcements." Jasper spoke up from his place beside Alice. He was slightly smirking, while alice seemed very excited and enthusiastic about what was to be said next. I smiled at them, seeing how Alice was so completely different than Jasper, yet I couldn't think about someone more perfect for him.

"Oh?" I asked them all.

"Yes. Our cousin coven is visiting. They can offer us more help on your current situation." Esme spoke up and I was immediately comforted by the softness of her motherly voice.

"Yeah! And they're smoking hot!" Emmett whistled over to me and I laughed slightly and laughed harder when Rosalie smacked him in the arm with a resounding crack that echoed through the whole house. He immediately wiped the smirk off his face.

I looked over to Jasper for conformation. He nodded slightly. "Yes...the Denali sisters are quite...attractive." He resounded with a slight smirk on his face and Alice shyly tugged at this sleeve. He smiled warmly and lovingly as her as whispered in her ear, and none of us tried to eavesdrop on what he was whispering in her ear. Probably saying that the Denali sisters didn't hold any candle to her in his eyes.

_Denali...Denali...Why is that so familiar? _Suddenly I remembered that one night of biting, scratching and hot hot sweat dripping down our bodies while the lights of the World Fair shined outside the window. I reeled back again, could there be a chance that there are two Denali vampires in the world?

"Tanya Denali?" I asked them, staring at the ground, not wanting to meet any of their gazes knowing that I can actually blush now. "Yes. Tanya is their coven leader." Alice spoke up and I tensed. Of course.

"Why? You know her?" Rosalie asked curiously as they all gazed at me. Except Jasper. He knew exactly where I knew her from, because he knew me.

"Uh, I wouldn't say that I know her. Just met briefly." I stated and it looked like Rosalie was going to inquire more so I decided to change the subject.

I looked back to Esme and Carlisle. "Great. I can't wait to meet them. When will they be arriving?" I asked them both.

"Well, we already called them so they should be arriving around-" Esme didn't have time to finish her sentence because everyone turned their heads to see the approaching figures of the Denali family at the edge of the tree line. And there, leading them, was the strikingly gorgeous Tanya Denali. She seemed to walk with determination towards the approaching door.

Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Edward went to meet them at the door.

"Esme?" I asked her. "Yes, Emma?" She smiled lightly as she approached my side. "While on the phone with them, did you, by chance, tell them about my predicament or mention my name?" I asked her as I gazed out the window as the approaching clan. "Yes, of course." She stated and walked out with the rest of their family to meet them.

I watched fondly as I saw Renesmee's face light up with happiness at seeing her extended family. Her smile put me in a good mood, so I decided to follow Jasper out as well.

"Aunt Tanya! Aunt Kate! Carmen!" Renesmee yelled over to them and they immediately went to greet her. They all individually hugged her, the tallest one, Kate, twirled her around as Renesmee giggled. I relished in her beautiful giggle a while longer until I had to turn to meet the deadly gaze of Tanya Denali. I turned and her gold eyes flashed with hints of black specks in them.

"Emmy." She breathed out. She was beautiful, and yes that night was hot and pleasuring, but I didn't love her. I never did.

"Hey, Tanya." I said, and then she began to advance towards me. I stood over her and she gazed up at me.

Then she ultimately smirked. "The last thing I saw of you was that nice, tight ass of yours leaving through the window." She abruptly said, and everyone's reaction was different.

Jasper smirked, Esme gasped, Carlisle began to subtly chuckle, Alice giggled around her hand, Bella's face was neutral, Edward had raised an eyebrow, Rosalie also cocked a polished eyebrow, and Emmett just whistled and cheered me on. Idiot, I thought amusingly to myself.

But, then I heard Jacob's scoff, and I heard the door of the house slam to a close. I looked franticly around for Renesmee, but she was nowhere in sight. _Damn._

"I believe you have some explaining to do, Emmy." Tanya gritted through her teeth.

_Shit._


End file.
